


Am I What You Need, or What You Want?

by boysandstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Army, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Military, Sex, Skinny Steve, Smut, Virginity, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysandstars/pseuds/boysandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things happen for a reason, then Steve and Bucky happened for a reason. Right?</p><p>Or the one where Bucky realizes just how much he's always wanted Steve and Steve realizes that he's always needed Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I What You Need, or What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So one of my very loving friends asked me to do this and since I love the Avengers and Captain America so much I decided to take a chance. Please be kind, this is my first time writing anything for this fandom. Hope you enjoy. (-:

The worst part about living in a cabin in the middle of winter was that even though there was a furnace and fire place, it still felt barely five degrees above freezing. And it probably didn’t help that Steve and Bucky were soaking wet in cold river water. Prep missions are a bitch. They were hiking by the swamps edge when their Captain decided it would be funny to fire a dummy grenade and make them all take cover in the swamps waters. Bucky won’t be damned if they don’t all get hypothermia. But Steve wasn’t complaining. He would do anything if it meant getting into the infantry. 

Steve rung out his shirt over the bathtub, leaving his back and chest exposed. Not like cared though. It was only Bucky and him in the cabin and Buck had seen the small man naked plenty of times. But Steve could never get over the sight of his best friend naked. How his pectorals buffed out slightly and the way his back muscles flexed as they fought off the sticking wet shirt. His strong arms helping peel off the clothing. Steve blushed and looked at the ground to try and hide the fact his face was scarlet at the sight of Bucky undressing.

Steve shrugged off his loose fitting camo pants to reveal his wet briefs. Very see through from the water. His turned to the tub and began to bend down and ring out his sopping pants. 

Bucky saw Steve from the corner of his eye. He watched as Steve bent over to ring his pants, butt stuck promptly in the air. It was small and round but looked very firm as well. It was the only part of Steve that had any meat to it. Damn, it was nice. Probably tight too, Bucky thought as his eyes raked over Steve’s bum. 

Bucky felt a surge of embarrassment and guilt wash over him. A pink blush rose to his cheeks as he averted his eyes to the wooden floor. Had he just checked out Steve’s ass? Steven Rogers, his best friend. His ass. Bucky began to think of excuses to why he would that. Like maybe because Steve’s butt was sticking out basically right in his face or because it was so nice, anyone would have looked. But none of them were good enough. It didn’t defeat the purpose that he had just checked out his ass. 

Steve was just so irresistibly delicious looking. His slim frame making him come off as cute but as the same time his facial features making him very hot. He would be so easy to lose control with. Bucky imagined the way Steve would whimper underneath him as Bucky used all his force to ram into his tight little hole. The tears falling like raindrops off of Steve’s face and his arms wrapping around Buck’s neck then digging into his back as Bucky came inside of him.

Bucky was still stuck in his own world so he didn’t notice Steve taking off his underwear until the tiny man came striding over past him to their shared dresser. 

“Frick, I don’t have anymore briefs. Can I just borrow a pair of your boxers, Buck?” He asked his friend not bothering to look at him for an answer. Which was a good thing as Bucky’s eyes were fixated on his butt.

“Um-what?” Bucky asked confused. 

Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“Bucky, did that cold water go straight to you hea-” He cut himself off when he turned around and saw Bucky’s flushed face. He was panting and there was an obvious tent in his pants. 

“Um, Buck? You got a-err- a boner.” Steve stuttered and barely raised a finger to point at Bucky’s bulge. 

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Bucky said and looked down at the floor. “I-I didn’t m-mean for it t-to happen. I swear I was just looking and then I-I started thinking and well this-”

“You mean you got a boner cause of me?” Steve asked in a surprised tone.

Bucky just nodded as he fiddled with his fingers. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. The army could prepare him for what to do if someone tried to bomb your camp, but they don’t teach you what to do if you get erection by seeing your best friend’s ass. Don’t think anyone could teach you that. So he looked down and prayed to God that things wouldn’t be awkward between the two men anymore. 

“I think it’s because I haven’t seen a girl in so long and since you’re so skinny and have such a nice ass my body must’ve just reacted weird.” Maybe he could play it off as that.

“Oh,” Steve said slowly and Bucky thought he could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Then I guess it’s okay.”

When Bucky looked up at the other man he saw the sad expression on his face and a pang of pain hit him. Then, in a matter of seconds, he was pushing Steve against the dresser. His face was only an inch away Steve’s.

“W-what’re you d-doing, B-buck?” Steve asked in a brittle voice. 

Bucky’s eyes were dark with lust as he stared at the small man. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you, you shoulda just said something. I would’ve done it ages ago.” He said in a low and husky voice. 

“Buy I- you said,” Steve tried to form words but his brain was mesh. 

“ I lied.” Bucky knew what he was trying to say. “It wasn’t just some irregular reaction. I wanted you, Steve. I’ve always wanted you and that beautiful body of yours.” Bucky brushed his thumb over Steve’s neck with his right hand, his left one pinning Steve firmly to the dresser. It’s not like he would run away even if Bucky let him go. But just to make sure. 

Steve blushed and turned his head away from Bucky. The brunet used his hand to turn Steve’s face back to him. His blue eyes brimmed with tears. 

“Don’t cry, okay? It’s gon’ be all right.” Bucky assured the mean before he connected their lips. 

It started out as a sweet kiss. Their lips just sliding against each other and sometimes a clashing of teeth but no tongue. Bucky put his hand behind the blonde’s neck and Steve placed his fists on Bucky’s warm chest. Then the kiss began to turn from passion to lust as Bucky bit Steve’s lip so he would grant him entrance. Steve couldn’t really object because when he opened his mouth in pain, Bucky took the liberty to stick his tongue in. 

Steve was now sporting a hard on of his own which pressed against the fabric of Bucky’s thigh. He rubbed it up and down to find some friction. The blonde let out a moan when he felt Bucky reach in between them and circle his hand around Steve’s cock. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big, sort of medium. And easy to jack off. 

Bucky pulled back and began to kiss Steve’s neck but being careful not to live any marks. The soldiers weren’t supposed to have sex or hook up while in camp and he didn’t anyone digging into what went on in cabin fourteen. 

Bucky’s hand twisted around Steve’s cock as his other pinched and twirled Steve’s nipples. Steve’s hands were entangled in the brunet’s hair as his back arched off of the dresser. His abdomen was getting a funny sensation inside of it and he didn’t know what was happening. It felt like he was about to pee but he couldn’t recall drinking anything in the last few hours. 

He started to frantically push Bucky off of him. 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, get away! I think I’m going to pee on you!” He yelled as he shoved away the stunned man. 

Bucky began to laugh at Steve who stood all hard and disheveled in front of him.

“Steve, you’re not gonna pee on me. It means you’re going to cum.” He informed the blonde.

Steve just gave him a quizzical look. “Cum?”  
Bucky was taken a back. Had Steve ever cummed before? Had he even jacked off; had sex? 

“Steve, baby, are you a virgin?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded meekly.

“Not many girls want to get with a guy who’s shorter than them. Most think that means I have a small dick.” He confessed to Bucky. Who knew Steve definitely did not have a small cock. 

“Oh, well then we’ll just take it easy. Maybe just hand jobs tonight okay?” Bucky said and started to engulf Steve in a hug but he pushed away.

“No, Bucky! I want to have sex with you. Please, Bucky, please.” He begged the man. And Bucky couldn’t resist the longing in Steve’s wide eyes. 

He took the blonde’s hand in his own and led him over to Bucky’s bed. He sat Steve down and looked at him very seriously. 

“Steve, I want to know that you’re one hundred percent sure that you wanna do this. I don’t want you to feel you have to do it. We can wait.” Bucky assured him. 

Steve shook his head. “No, I want this now. I’m ready for it.” And he leaned in to kiss Bucky softly. 

Bucky kissed back eagerly. He pushed Steve down on the bed and climbed on top of him, unbuckling his jeans as well. He pulled back from Steve and shacked off his jeans and was about to shrug off his boxers when Steve’s hand came up to stop him. 

“I want to,” He said and looked up at Bucky. A weird feeling of dominance came over Bucky. He now wanted Steve to beg more for what he wanted. 

He grabbed the small man’s hands in his own looked down at him with a devious smirk on his face. 

“You wanna what? Tell me what you want.” He demanded.

Steve gulped and looked down at his and Bucky’s hands. “I want to t-taste you.” He barely mumbled. 

Bucky took Steve’s face in his hand and made him look Bucky in the eye. “What was that? I couldn’t hear ya.” 

“I want-I want to taste you, please.” Steve begged and Bucky smirked then leaned down and planted a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“Suck then.”

Steve’s hands trembled as they shucked down Buck’s boxers. His long cock flung out of them and nearly hit Steve in the face. It was big and throbbing, its tip leaking with precum. Steve leaned his head in and started to kitten lick the slit of the head. Bucky moaned and his hands flew to squeeze Steve’s shoulders. 

Steve took the head of the cock in and swirled his tongue experimentally around it making a shudder course through Bucky. His hands made their way to locked onto Steve’s sweat dampened blonde locks. He began to take in more of the hard length and Buck had to fight the urge to fuck the hell out of Steve’s warm and wet mouth. Steve started testing out things with tongue to see Bucky reaction. If he licked the slit Bucky would tighten his grip on Steve’s hair and if Steve tried to take off of Bucky in at once, then he would move his hips forward in order to try and force more of him in. 

Steve lifted up one of his hands to play with Bucky’s balls. He juggled them in his palm for awhile but that still wasn’t giving all the reaction he wanted from the brunet. So he took a risk and squeezed them lightly. 

“Oh my God!” Bucky shouted before spurting his load into Steve’s unprepared mouth. And Steve swallowed it all anyway. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. You just- and I- and then, ugh.” Bucky said exasperated.

“Does this mean we can’t have sex?” Steve said innocently and earnestly. Bucky felt himself getting hard again at just that.

“Is that what you want, huh? For me to fuck you?” He asked, again feeling that overwhelming dominance. “Tell me what you want, Steve.”

Steve swallowed hard but did what Bucky wanted him to do. “I want you to fuck him, Buck. Fuck me hard.” 

Bucky was fully hard again and aching to fuck Steve’s pretty little ass. 

He pushed Steve back down on the bed and asked him to suck on his three middle fingers. Steve wondered why he had to do this but didn’t ask. Just did as told. He swirled his tongue in between and around the fingers till they were coated in saliva. When Bucky pulled them out his placed a kiss and whispered something to him he couldn’t hear but shook it off. 

Bucky took his index finger and placed it at Steve’s entrance. 

 

“You ready?” He asked and looked Steve in his eyes. Steve nodded at him.

Bucky pushed the finger in slowly and stopped as soon as he heard the yelp come from Steve. 

“Does it hurt too much? Do I need to stop?” Bucky questioned worriedly. 

“No, no, It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Just be slow and easy, okay?” He said and Bucky nodded. 

When Steve finally got used to the finger inside him Bucky started pushing in again till he was at the knuckle. He moved the finger in and out slowly and gained more speed. Then Steve said it wasn’t enough so Bucky added a second finger to which he waited to scissor them until he was in too the knuckle and Steve wasn’t in pain. And he finally added a third, which slid in easily, and stretched Steve all the way.

Bucky pulled out his finger and wiped them on the bed spread. Then he spat on his hand and lathered his dick with the spit, hoping it would be lubricated enough. Once his dick was slick as possible he placed the tip at Steve’s stretched hole and looked at the man. He raised his eyebrows in silent questioning and Steve nodded. Bucky leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss before slowly nudging his head into Steve. 

Steve winced and squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched the sheet in his fists. Bucky stalled for a moment but then continued to press in until his head was all the way in then he let Steve adjust some more. Big jewel-like tears were falling from his eyes as he felt Bucky plunge deeper into him. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain; more pain but there was still pleasure. 

When Bucky was fully in he waited until Steve gave him the okay to move. When Steve had whimpered and nodded his head fiercely Bucky assumed that was his cue to move. He started to slowly thrust into Steve, who wrapped his legs and arms around Bucky’s body. Bucky buried his head into the crook of Steve’s neck as his thrusts picked up more speed. He moaned loudly into the smaller man’s neck. 

“God, you feel so tight and good. So fucking good, Steve. Oh god.” Bucky groaned as he tried to contain himself from fucking Steve so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk ever again. 

Steve couldn’t reply. He couldn’t speak or think or do anything but feel the pleasure coursing through him and that strange feeling that he was going to pee stir inside of him again. 

Bucky broke the rule of not marking Steve when he bite harshly below Steve’s collar bone. Steve nearly screamed out in pain but before he could Bucky was attacking his lips with his own. He tried to kiss back but the feeing in his abdomen was distracting him from everything else. 

“Buck, it’s back. The feeling. W-what do I-I do?” He asked against Bucky’s swollen lips.

“Just feel it, baby. Don’t fight it. It’ll good, I promise.” He said and kissed Steve’s jaw. He wasn’t too far away from his own orgasm. 

 

Bucky’s thrust were becoming more sloppy and quicker and then all of sudden he had hit something hard in Steve’s ass. And it made Steve moan his name loudly so Bucky thrusted the same way again and hit the hard spot. Steve felt surges of immense pleasure rush through him with every thrust and before he knew it, white ribbons of cum were flying out of him onto his and Bucky’s stomachs.

At the sight of Steve’s face while he cummed all over them, Bucky then came too. Shooting his juices up into Steve’s ass and pulling out. He laid down beside Steve as he panted heavily. Bucky watched as Steve’s small chest heaved up and down. 

“That- that was something.” Bucky said. 

“That was amazing.” Steve corrected. Bucky hummed in return and threw off the stained comforter but pulled the bed sheets over them. 

“Good thing we do our own laundry huh?” Steve said and Bucky chuckled. What an idiot.


End file.
